Never Give Up
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Gwen gives up and some higher being decides to give her reason to hope. Gwen's just confused. DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Merlin. *COMPLETE*
1. Time Travel

Gwen took a deep breath. She had no idea where she was, only that she can remember closing her eyes for the night, after she decided that her life was never going to get better and she better get used to the way her life is.

Maid to Morgana, daughter of the blacksmith and never loved.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying in a huge bed, in a huge room and next to her slept Prince Arthur Pendragon. But he looked older. She blinked and slowly climbed out of bed. She looked at her left hand and saw a wedding band. Gwen peered at Arthurs left hand and saw that he had the same wedding band.

Where was she? What on earth happened? And why did she have a small baby bump?


	2. Updates

Gwen jumped when two arms wrapped around her waist from where she stood, looking out the window.  
"You okay, love?" asked Arthur, kissing Gwen's neck.

Gwen pulled away and went to stand next to the table.  
"I'm fine"she lied.  
"Is it the baby, I can get Gaius for you" said Arthur.  
"No, I think I'll just get ready" she said and waited for Arthur to go to his clothes so she would know where her's are.

Gwen saw Arthur getting changed and remembered that Morris, his manservant, complaining because he can never get himself dressed.  
She opened her wardrobe and saw all her dresses. She picked a long, flowing red one and placed it on the bed. She slowly changed from her nightclothes and started to slip on the red dress.

She felt someone tighten it behind her, once that was done she turned and smiled at Arthur.  
"Well, I have somewhere to be. Go and see Gaius, you really look ill" said Arthur and he left.

Gwen took a deep breath. She was married to King Arthur, since his crown was on his bed side table, and she was Queen, if the crown on her bedside table was anything to go by.

She decided to go and see Gaius.

Gwen put on matching red shoes and left the bedroom. She looked around and then began to walk to Gaius' chambers.

Once she arrived there, she knocked and went in. Gaius had not changed, but the layout of his room had.

"Ahh, your highness, to what do I owe this pleasure, is it the baby?" asked Gaius.  
"Gaius, can you tell me anything about Time Travel?" asked Gwen.  
"What ever makes you ask me a question like that?" asked Gaius.  
"Because the last thing I remember, I was in my cottage, Morgana's maid and going no where with my life" said Gwen.

"Sit down" said Gaius and Gwen complied.  
"So, can you tell me how this came to be? What is different?" asked Gwen.  
"Well, your Queen and married to King Arthur, ruler of the five kingdoms" said Gaius.  
"All five?" asked Gwen.  
"Yes, and magic is also free" said Gaius.  
"Magic?" asked Gwen.  
"Yes, it became free after the defeat of Morgana Le Fay at the hands of one of your best friends" said Gaius.  
"Morgana turned evil" whispered Gwen.  
"Yes, she discovered she had magic, and it went to her head. She was defeated at the hands of the now Court Sorcerer" said Gaius.  
"Court Sorcerer?" asked Gwen.

"Do you remember me mentioning to Uther that I was getting an ward?" asked Gaius.  
"Yes, and Morgana said that it was good you were getting some help" said Gwen.  
"Well, he was born with magic so his mother sent him to me to get some training. He spent years hiding, protecting Arthur and Camelot while learning how to control his abilities. About a year ago, Arthur found out and they learned how to deal with it. A month after, Magic was fully allowed back into the kingdom and Merlin was made Court Sorcerer" said Gaius.  
"And about me being married to Arthur?" asked Gwen.  
"Well, Merlin usually noticed things before others, and he saw that you and Arthur belonged with one another, and many thing fought against you two being happy, and Merlin fought off any mental and physically doubts you two had" said Gaius just as the door opened.

Arthur walked in.  
"Hello" he smiled.  
"Arthur, we have a issue" said Gaius. Frowning, Arthur looked from Gaius to Gwen.  
"Is she okay? Is it the baby?" asked Arthur.  
"No, the Gwen here is from the past" said Gaius.  
"The past, er okay, how far in the past is she from?" asked Arthur.  
"Before Merlin" said Gaius.  
"There was a time before Merlin?" asked Arthur.  
Gaius laughed.  
"How is this Merlin gotten into your life like this?" asked Gwen.  
"Your really from the past, aren't you?" asked Arthur.  
"Yep, maid to Lady Morgana and the blacksmith's daughter" said Gwen.  
"We need to get a meeting of the round table" said Arthur and he made to leave but turned back to Gaius.  
"But the baby is okay?" he asked.


	3. Meet And Greet

Arthur stood in front of the Round Table. Sitting in the seat lead to her by Gaius and Arthur, was Gwen.

Arthur kept looking at her but went straight back to pacing. Beside Gwen was Gaius.

She kept looking at the familiar face, and he kept smiling at her.

Soon enough the doors opened.

And a man walked in. He bowed to Arthur and Gwen.

"Is there a meeting My Lord?" he asked.

"Yes Lancelot, so would you please take a seat and my name is Arthur" said Arthur. Lancelot nodded and took a seat.

Then another rather large man arrived, he just sat down next to Lancelot and they began a conversation.

Soon, someone Gwen knew and knew very well walked in.

"Leon" she smiled. She hugged the Knight.

"My Lady, is there something wrong?" asked Leon.

"Yes, yes there is Leon, please take a seat" said Arthur and the Knight obeyed his king.

Then Elyan walked in.  
"ELYAN!" yelled Gwen and she grabbed her brother in a bear hug.

"Arthur, what's going on?" asked Elyan, still in the death grip of his sister.

"Wait until Merlin gets here" said Arthur as he got Gwen to sit back down.

Then Gwaine and Merlin walked in.

"Alright Princess" smirked Gwaine as he took a seat but Merlin stopped staring at Gwen.

"Merlin, sit down" said Arthur as he manhandled the man into a chair as he took a seat.

"Okay, it's been revealed that Gwen, your Queen is.." began Arthur but he was interrupted by Merlin.

"She's from the past" said Merlin.

"How the hell did you know that?" asked Arthur.

"The air around her is different" said Merlin.

"That explains everything, idiot" said Arthur.

"Prat" said Merlin.

"Dollop head" replied Arthur.

"GIRLS!" yelled Gwaine and both Merlin and Arthur shut up and went back to business.

"Anyway, as Merlin said, Gwen is from the past..."began Arthur but Lancelot interrupted.

"How far from the past?" he asked.

Arthur groaned so Gwen answered.

"Well, Gaius just told the court that he was accepting a ward" said Gwen.

"Gaius accepted a ward?" asked Percival.

"Yeah, who's he?" asked Gwaine. Merlin raised his hand.

"I'm Giaus' ward" said Merlin with a roll of his eyes.

"Really, never heard you mention that" said Percival.

"That's because no one thought to ask" said Merlin with another roll of his eyes.

"Your Gaius' ward?" asked Gwaine.

"Why do you think I live with him?" asked Merlin.

"Never really thought about it" said Gwaine with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Anyway," said Arthur, "I think we better introduced Gwen to everyone."

"Wait, so you don't know Merlin?" asked Leon.

Gwen shook her head.

"I though everyone knew Merlin?" said Gwaine.

"Hey" said Merlin.

"Well you do" said Percival.

"Or everyone knows you" said Gwaine.

"Not true" said Merlin and he crossed his arms.

"Anyway, Gwen meet Gwaine" said Arthur and said Knight stood up.

"Drinker of ale" said Percival.

"A ladies man" said Lancelot as Gwaine took a seat and aimed a goblet at him.

"This is Lancelot" smiled Arthur as said Knight stood up.

"Boring" sang Gwaine and Lancelot threw him back the Goblet.

"Percival" said Arthur.

"Giant" said Gwaine. Percival just rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"You obviously know Elyan and Leon and Gaius" said Arthur.

"Obviously" smiled Gwen, still not used to the Prince-now king-was talking to her like he was human, not a spoilt brat.

"And finally this is Merlin" smiled Arthur. Merlin waved and Arthur took his seat.

"Now, how are we going to get her home?" he asked as he looked around the round table.

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day!**


	4. Arwen

Gwen followed Arthur through Camelot. The round table decided to not tell anyone else of Gwen and she was to follow Arthur, since sh spent most of her time with Arthur anyway.

"Arthur?" asked Gwen, and she walked alongside the King.

"Yes?" asked Arthur.

"What changed your mind about magic?" asked Gwen.

"Merlin did, you were there, as wer the other knights. Oh yeah, Morgana's evil..." said Arthur.

"Yeah, I know, Gaius, he told me" asked Gwen.

"She discovered she had magic, but unlike Mrlin she had no one, so she became bitter" said Arthur.

"And who did Merlin have?" asked Gwen.

"He had his mother, she's a delightful woman, Hunith" said Arthur.

"And where is Hunith?" asked Gwen.

"She's in Merlin's home village, Ealdor. In your time, it would be part of Cenred's kingdom. Now, we are united under a single reign. High King Arthur and High Queen Guinevere" and Arthur chuckled.

"What?" asked Gwen.

"Well, you and Queen Mithian are really good friends" said Arthur.

"Why is that funny?" asked Gwen.

"Because myself and Mithian were engaged at one point" smiled Arthur.

Surprised, Gwen felt a little jealous.

"Your jealous" smirked Arthur.

"How did you know?" asked Gwen.

"When your jealous, you get this little light in just one of your eyes, and you mouth twitches" smiled Arthur.

"When did we fall in love?" asked Gwen.

"Merlin noticed how we felt about each other at first, and he kinda pushed us together. At this point he was my manservant" said Arthur.

"But your manservants never lasted more that a week" said Gwen.

"Merlin lasted around ten years, before we learned what he was and then he became my Court Sorcerer" smiled Arthur.

"That sounds nice" said Gwen and she took Arthur's hand and rested her head on his upper arm as they walked.

"Do you think I'll remember when I gho back?" asked Gwen.

"I think you do, there was these little things over the years, like you picked out a dress I liked but I never said that I liked, and a year ago, when we trying for children, you told me to not give up and now your pregnant" smiled Arthur.

"Maybe I remember little snippets" said Gwen.

"No, you were not shocked when we learned about Merlin. So, if we do not tell you anything else, you may get some more surprises" said Arthur.

"So, your all basically going to be working behind my back?" asked Gwen.

"Sort off, I will tell you that Merlin is a Warlock and a Dragonlord, and that is all" said Arthur.

"So you will not tell me how my brother, who is not a noble, became a Knight?" asked Gwen.

"Nope, nor how you became Queen" joked Arthur.

"You can kiss me if you want" smiled Gwen.

"I'm not sure, want our first kiss to be our first kiss" said Arthur.

"Okay" said Gwen and she grinned.

"The only reason I told that Merlin is a Dragon Lord, is well, he's more than likely going to drag you in front of a Dragon to get some help" said Arthur and they bumped into Merlin. He smiled at the King and Queen.

"Arthur, I asked Kilgarrah for help, and h wishes to see Gwen himself" shrugged Merlin. Arthur looked at Gwen.

"Told you so" he said.

"Huh?" asked Merlin.

"Nothing idiot" said Arthur.

"Whatever Prat" said Merlin an he headed back to his rooms.

"Where's he going?" asked Gwen.

"To get ready, he only wears his noble clothes when he staying in the castle but whenever we need to leave the castle, he likes to wear the clothes he's wore for most of his life" said Arthur.

"Which have?" asked Gwen.

"One ridiculous neckerchief" said Arthur has he lead them to their room to get ready to leave, getting a servant to tell the other knights to do the same.


	5. The Dragon

Gwen, Arthur and Merlin dressed in comfortable clothing and rode out of Camelot.

"Are you okay?" asked Arthur.

"Peachy, going to meet a Dragon like it is an everyday event" said Gwen.

"For me it is" said Arthur.

"What happened to change you so much?" asked Gwen.

"However do you mean?" asked Arthur, looking innocent.

"You were an overachiever, pig headed, pathetic excuse ..." ranted Gwen.

"Prat" said Arthur, with a hint of a smile.

"Huh?"

"Merlin sums all that in one word: Prat"

"Or dollophead" Merlin called back. Gwen giggled.

The trio arrived at a clearing and got of the horses.

Merlin walked toward the centre of the clearing, threw his head back and roared.

Gwen jumped.

"Don't worry, I jumped the first he did that in front of me" smiled Arthur as Merlin joined them and lay down in the grass.

After a half an hour, the sound of large wings flapping and soon enough a Dragon flew and landed right in front of them.

"My lords, my lady" bowed the Dragon.

"I need to ask you something" said Merlin.

"The young Queen is from the past" said the Dragon.

"You know everything"

"She is here to help destiny" said the Dragon.

"To help destiny?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, she travelled here at a moment in time when she gave up and brought here to learn to help Merlin" said the Dragon.  
"So she goes back her own time, knowing what is to pass, and help me" said Merliln.

"Yes, she'll only be here for a couple of weeks" said the Dragon and he got ready to fly.

"What happened to present Gwen?" asked Gwen.

"She is still there, buried deep in the brain, sleeping if you must."


	6. Baby

A few months has passed since that meeting with the Dragon and Gwen was the size of an elephant. Well, she wasn't but she sure felt like it.

Arthur had moved into his old chambers to give her some room and space.

She had gotten closer to her brother again, and she had gotten to know Merlin, or as Arthur called him "clumsy idiot" which resulted in him getting soaked by a cloud that suddenly appeared above his head ...

...in the throne room.

Arthur got a cold and Gwen hadn't laughed so much.

She could feel the baby kicking and she allowed Arthur to feel the baby and even Merlin got a shot.

She asked Gaius a little earlier in the day how far along she was and Gaius replied with eight months.

Gwen spent most of the time with the Knights, she was always with one.

She learned all about Morgana and how Uther died and how she and the prince fell in love and she became queen.

Gwen was just talking to Arthur when he suddenly felt her water break, liquid pouring down her legs.

"Arthur" said Gwen, suddenly scared, "my water just broke."

Arthur quickly stripped her of her clothes, covered her and lay her on the bed.

"I'll get Gaius" he said before running out the room.

* * *

Many hours later, Gaius annonced the baby was crowning when she was hanging out a window, trying to get dust of a sheet.

Down below, a young Merlin was fighting an prattish prince.

* * *

"Get this thing out of me!" yelled Gwen as she held onto Arthur's hand.

"Guinevere, your back" smiled Merlin.

"Oh, how'd you guess" screeched Gwen just as baby's cry was heard.

"Your aura is different" said Merlin as Gwen fell back onto the bed.


	7. Normal?

**Past Gwen **

Gwen was standing in the hall, celebrating the years without magic, and she smiled. She spotted Merlin standing beside Gaius and staring at Morgana and Gwen shook her head.

She made her way over to Merlin just as Gaius left.

"She looks wonderful doesn't she?" Gwen asked Merlin. She still had to play the part of wonderful servant, loyal to Morgana and wonderfully clueless to nearly everything. Sweet little Gwen.

Merlin hummed. Inwardly Gwen smirked, she could still have a little fun.

"Some people are just born to be Queen" she commented.

"No!" protested Merlin.

"Well, she does. Anyway, who would want to marry Arthur?"

* * *

**Future Gwen **

Queen Guinevere paced slowly and carefully in her chambers, her precious Prince Jackson cradled in her arms.

"Perfect picture" commented Arthur from the door.

"Did you have fun?" smirked Gwen.

"Meaning?" asked Arthur, stepping into the room.

"Do you miss the old me?" asked Gwen.

"I can't answer that question without being wrong" said Arthur.

"True, but there's something you have to realise" said Gwen.

"And what's that?" asked Arthur.

"I am the perfect actress, the trip to the future allowed Sweet Little Gwen to grow up and a back bone, even if she had to hide it. And she also knew what would happen to each and everyone of us" smiled Gwen.

"Anything else?" asked Arthur.

"She knew Merlin better than you before you."

**The End**


End file.
